


The Assistant

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Danger, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work better on your own, so when Joe sticks you with an assistant to take on cases and coffee runs - you're not too happy. Also, to make things worse ... you run into Zoom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I'm kind of Flash-obsessed but what's there not to love? The story isn't perfect but I wrote it on a whim and there are bound to be mistakes (for which I am truly sorry!). Hope you enjoy these just as much as I do writing them!
> 
> Also, feel free to drop a comment because I love reading and replying to them!
> 
> _I do not own the characters, just this story._

  
[ ](http://6fja9beiwb2o4svf.zippykid.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/flashs2premiere2-696x384.jpg)

  
_A/n – You are Barry’s older sibling who happens to be one of the top detectives in Central City._

Barry found you (his older sibling) at your desk finishing a call with a witness and made his way over. You happened to have seen your brother fast-approaching and held up your pen for him to wait as something over the phone had come to your attention. 

"And you're sure about this? Very well. Thank you for letting us know." You said and ended the call. You scribbled down an address and then covered it up before Barry could take a look at it. 

"What's up, Barry?" You wondered with a smile. Barry returned the smile and clasped his hands together. 

"I need a favour. Well, actually, I need you to talk..." He said trailing off and you raised an eyebrow. "...to Joe." 

"What did you do?" You asked suspiciously and Barry's eyes widened as he realised his words made him look like the culprit. 

"Not me." He said quickly as you stood up to straighten your case files. "Officer Spivot wants to be on the task force and I promised her that I'd put in a good word." 

"Okay, then _you_ talk to Joe." You suggested simply. 

"But I figured that you're better at convincing him." Barry hoped, his voice becoming increasingly sweet and a wide grin on his face. You squinted at his little ploy but nodded nonetheless. 

"Okay, but I can't make any promises." You reminded and Barry jumped forward to kiss you on the cheek. 

"Thank you so much!" 

You laughed at his enthusiasm, having been away from it for six months, and admired your happy Flash. 

"Don't you have a report to finish?" You wondered and Barry was struck with a thought as he face-palmed.

"Oh, they’re at home and the Captain wants those in an hour." He remembered. 

You smiled at his forgetfulness and watched your brother leave for the elevator. Your next job was to dump the files on the Captain's desk, find and convince Joe, then chase up your newest lead. As you grabbed the paper stack in your arms, you swerved around your desk and was making your way to the Captains office when you spotted Joe. He seemed to have been looking for you and you paused your trip. 

"Hey, I thought you weren't going to be back here until later?" You questioned. Joe stopped in front of you and sighed. 

"I wasn't but I came to talk to you and drop something off." He said. 

"Two unrelated things, I assume." 

"Actually, they're not." Joe corrected. You shifted the papers slightly so they wouldn't fall from your grip and listened to what your adoptive father had to say. 

"You know how I don't like the idea of you going out into the field without backup?" He asked, to which you nodded. The man had only repeated the same thing for the past five years of your detective life. 

"Well, I've found a solution." 

"Don't tell me it's another partner." You whined. "The last one almost got me killed, and the one before that you stole." 

"Relax, it's not a partner - I've given up on trying to get you one."

"Okay, then what?" You wondered and Joe sighed softly, not knowing how you would react. 

"It's an assistant - that you have to take on every case, crime scene, and coffee run." He said, listing your instructions as you opened your mouth in protest. Joe silenced you with his 'don't-argue-with-me’ look and you frowned. You weren’t going to be able to win this fight and you knew it, so you’d just have to find another way. 

"Fine." You grumbled in defeat. "Who?" 

Joe moved to his left slightly and, amidst the bustle of the police station, you spotted the ‘assistant’. Sporting a black leather jacket, his usual long hair now stylishly cut shorter, and a camera hanging from his neck - Jay Garrick looked ready for work. 

You instantly whipped back to Joe with a look of horror on your face but he dismissed it. 

"Jay will be your new CCPD Photographer for the duration of his time here." Joe explained. 

"But -"

"I'm not hearing it, detective." Joe said with finality. His phone began buzzing and he was quickly distracted from the conversation and started to walk away. 

"I got to take this." He said and looked between you and Jay, pointing to the pair of you. "Play nice." 

Jay gave Joe a curt nod as the man left and looked at you with a kind smile. You, on the other hand, rolled your eyes and continued walking to Captain Singh's office. Jay trailed closely behind until you got to the door and turned around suddenly. 

"Wait here." You instructed seriously. 

Jay squinted slightly but nodded nonetheless. Taking one last look at Jay as if he were a disobedient puppy, you entered the office of your Captain. Captain Singh looked up from his computer and acknowledged your presence. 

"Allen." He said and you emptied your paper stack onto the table. 

"Here are the cases and reports you wanted." 

"Perfect. Thank you." Captain Singh replied and leaned forward to bring them closer. You turned around to leave and noticed Jay standing outside smiling at passing officers and getting special attention from some select officers. 

"Captain, is the assistant thing necessary? You know I work better on my own." You sighed as you turned back around. Captain Singh sat back in his chair and nodded, well prepared for this conversation. 

"Yes, Detective. I've approved that Mr Garrick to be your assistant regardless of what you say." 

"Why?" 

"Out of concern for two fathers who don't want you out on the field without backup." Captain Singh told you. While you appreciated the care from your dad and Joe, you weren’t sure you’d be able to cooperate with Jay. 

"He's my assistant, right? So technically I could fire him." 

"Technically, yes. But I've forbidden his termination by you or any other officer besides myself and Joe." Captain Singh confirmed. 

Jay was leaning against the wall as he waited and set up his camera, deleting images that he no longer needed. He was distracted when he saw the captain’s office door swing open and you walk out with a small frown. 

"You tried to get me fired, didn't you?" Jay asked with a smirk as you walked closer to him. You threw him a glare and marched into the foyer with the speedster trailing behind. 

"Where are we going now?" Jay asked as he had gotten no response to his previous question. He followed you to the elevator and waited for the doors to open.

"I'm going to investigate a lead and you're going back to STAR Labs." You explained calmly, ignoring his presence. Jay grabbed your arm gently and forced you to maintain eye contact. 

"We're supposed to stay together." He reminded. 

"I don't have to, if I don't want to." 

"If you are going to scope out the museum for a meta human, don't you think it'd be better to have two sets of eyes?" He wondered.   
You were thrown off guard and blinked in surprised. How did he know that she was going to the museum event? 

Jay seemed to be able to read the question on your face and chuckled. 

"I went through your desk while you were trying to get me thrown out." He confessed. Even though you disliked the man, you couldn't help but agree with his suggestion. Taking a step away from the elevator, you let out a sigh and raked your fingers through your hair. 

"Fine. You've made your point." You told him. "But if you're coming with, we do this my way." 

You took Jay back up to Barry’s lab and closed the doors once you both were inside. You took out a small bag from your drawer and placed it on the table.

“I’m going to get dressed, so wait here.” You told him and disappeared behind another door in the laboratory.

Jay was taking practice photos of the laboratory as he waited for you to return. You had been gone for at least ten minutes but, to him, they felt like hours. He zoomed in to beakers and chemicals on the shelf, even taking to capture the window looking out over the city. Jay had gotten relatively distracted with taking photos that he didn’t notice your return until he heard a slight scuffle behind him. 

Turning around with the camera, Jay looked through the lens and spotted you – dressed differently from your usual detective gear. He lowered the camera and was incredibly taken by how beautiful you looked.

“You look…” he started but you rolled your eyes and started packing your bag, ignoring what would have been a compliment.

“Listen, if you’re not going to concentrate maybe you shouldn’t come with me.” You told him and Jay shook his head.

“No – I – sorry. I’ll stay focused on this case.” He apologised. You swung your bag over your shoulder and turned to him with a nod.

“Good.” 

The pair of you left the police department and caught a taxi to get to the Central City Museum. On your way, you browsed through a few important case documents, trying to find similar points and noticed a black object pointed your way

"Jay?" You said softly as your read through your files. Jay hummed in response as he adjusted the camera lens to cease being blurry. 

"Get that camera out of my face before I break it _and_ you." You warned. Jay sighed and lowered his device. He pointed it to the floor of the taxi and fiddled with the screen. 

"Sorry, I'm just trying to get it to focus." He defended with a small pout as he failed once again. As he was fixated on fixing the camera, he didn’t notice the small smile on your face as you stared at the papers.


	2. Chapter 2

  
You were at the celebration with a clear target in mind. There were CCPD officers stationed around the building as per protocol and your trusty assistant was standing by your side with his camera in hand. As you scoped the scene from the back of the large crowd, you quickly learnt that the identity of the meta-human wasn’t what you originally thought.

"Jay, the meta isn't what we think it is." You whispered, grabbing onto his arm tightly.

"Then what is it?" 

"It's Zoom." 

There was a chill down your spine as you remembered the faceless speedster. Jay's fists curled at the thought of his enemy so close and wanted to take the speedster on but you pushed him back. 

"What are you doing?" You asked. "Zoom still thinks you're dead. Let's keep it that way."

"That thing is a monster." 

"And without your speed, you'll be his next victim."

If Jay got caught up with his emotions, he could get himself killed. The man was very much like Barry when it came to revenge and you needed to keep an eye on them both. Looking around, you tried to think of what to do now that Zoom was present. Calling Barry wasn't an option because he wouldn't be there in time. 

"We have to get these people out of here." Jay whispered and you nodded. All that was needed was a reason for evacuation.

As if your thoughts were read, a man in a large trench-coat and oversized hat stepped to the side of the large crowd and pointed towards the ceiling. A streak of blue lightning shot from his body and struck the roof, shattering the glass panel and falling over the frightened citizens of Central City. 

Jay pulled you close and shielded you from the glass with his hands and looked away as the fragments fell. Once all the pieces had broken, you and Jay looked up to see the CCPD springing into action, calming the audience while others looked for the source of danger. You pulled a piece of glass from Jay's hair and looked through the crowd until your eyes locked onto the disguised Zoom. You kept him in your sights until your concentration was broken by the voice of Officer Spivot. 

"Don't worry, Detective. I'll get this meta." The young officer said as she ran over. 

Patty had recognised the disturbance was caused by a meta human but she didn't know that it was the most lethal one. Thinking quickly, you remembered that you had a glass shard in your hand. Taking hold of it, you swiped the sharp object against Jay's thigh and injured him. As a result of this surprise action, Jay gasped in pain and looked at you, almost with betrayal. 

"Officer Spivot, I have an injured civilian!" You shouted, ignoring the look from Jay and stopping Patty instantly. She looked torn between two duties and glanced over her shoulder where Zoom was escaping. 

"You have a duty officer. Leave the meta." You instructed. Patty sighed and quickly made her way over to where Jay was bleeding. 

"Sorry, Detective. I didn't want the criminal to get away." Patty apologised. You curtly nodded at Patty's good intentions and moved to the side. 

"Stop the bleeding." You instructed, running off after Zoom before Patty could question you and Jay could object. 

He saw you run further away from him and through the emergency exit before the pain in his leg surfaced and caused him to gasp. Patty moved forward and grabbed a medical bandage that was in a kit given to her by a fellow officer and tied a bandage tightly around Jay's thigh. 

"When I joined the task force, I thought I'd be given a chance to actually fight meta-humans but everyone is just concerned with my safety." She sighed. Jay looked away briefly from where you had disappeared behind the emergency exit and addressed the officer. 

"Maybe it's to keep you alive. There are some extremely dangerous meta-humans that can -"

**BANG!**

The sound seemed like it was from outside but echoed through the walls of the museum. Patty stopped putting away the medical equipment and looked around. 

"Gunshot?" She wondered, trying to sense where it came from. Jay on the other hand, felt his body freeze and throat constrict. 

"(Y/n)." He said and pushed himself off the wall. 

"Wait, you're hurt!" Patty called out but her words meant nothing to the Crimson Comet. 

Jay ran toward where he deduced the gunshot was heard and exited the museum into the back alleyway. He looked to the left and just saw the blue wisp of a portal breach closing. He heard a shuffle to his right and, upon turning, saw you clutching the side of your stomach. Your hands were staining red and Jay rushed forward to help but you held a hand up to stop him. 

"It's fine. Just a flesh wound." You said and pushed past him, back into the museum.

* * *

_After assisting the CCPD in restoring calm to the museum, you returned to Barry’s empty lab (while Jay got lost in the police swarm downstairs) where you gave into the pain you were disguising. Grabbing the medical kit from the bottom shelf of Barry’s desk, you attempted to patch yourself up before Jay entered._

You winced as you tried to tie the bandage to your bullet wound. Jay walked in and noticed your trembling fingers and set his camera on the bench as he walked over. 

"Here, let me." He said gently and stood incredibly close to you as he took the fabric from your hands. 

Very carefully, Jay tied the bandage so it would stay in place and looked up at you to express his gratitude but noticed that you were staring at him. He wanted to ask what you were looking at but he felt a strong spark and leaned forward. Taking the chance, both you and Jay closed the space in the middle and shared a passionate kiss. Breaking away, you tried to wrap your mind around what just happened. 

"Okay, that kiss proves you don't hate me. In fact, it proves that you're attracted to me - much like I am to you. So, what I don't understand is, why you act bitter towards me." 

Jay looked at you hoping to find an answer written over your face, something obvious - but there was nothing. You noticed the curious stares and stepped away from the Crimson Comet. 

"I don't hate you, Jay. I really don't. It's just that you remind me of -"

"The Reverse Flash?" Jay wondered. Barry had the same reasoning before when Jay first showed up. You bit your lower lip and sighed. 

"I'm sorry. It's not fair on you but..." You confessed and apologised. 

"No, I get why you and Barry don't trust easy. That man murdered your mother. But I assure you, (Y/n), I have never hurt someone you cared about." He reminded.

"I know." You replied as you looked at him and Jay returned a smile before turning away to get his camera. He switched the device on and started scrolling through the images he took that would help them in the case. 

"I find it strange, though. Of all the times I fought with Zoom, he's never used a weapon." He muttered. 

"Jay." You called out from your place by the lab equipment. 

"Yeah?" 

"I think that bullet was poisoned." 

Jay froze and turned around in time to see you stumble forward towards him. He let the camera fall from his hands and rushed to your aid where he felt your body begin to burn. He called your name and instructed you to stay awake. He promised that there was an antidote and that help was on the way but you couldn’t find the strength to keep your eyes open and fell limp in his arms as darkness encased your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left this one at a bit of a cliffhanger because I love a bit of mystery ;) Also, it leaves room for a future sequel! If you have any ideas on what could go down next, let me know! 
> 
>  
> 
> _I don't own the characters, just the story._


End file.
